


Poem from heart

by memadlife431



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431





	Poem from heart

Someone is pulling you

They are pulling your leg

Look over there is monster

Who will fight cuz im afraid

 

Look at the mirror at night 

Someone's hand is coming to grab you 

They gonna make you a evil person

More then you already are

 

Take a breath 

Cuz that's the only thing you can do

That's what your mother told you

And she is right

Don't cry cuz nobody is there to help

Don't cry nobody care for a weak person

Don't shout your voice is silent to everyone

Don't walk cuz there is no freedom

Anxiety what that is 

Hahhhahhahha

Dont you think you are a pity girl

Be beautiful cuz what is outside that matters the most

Be silent who gave you the rights to talk and say what is in your heart


End file.
